


I am there for you

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Winner takes it all [3]
Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: And small kisses, Chuddles, Joe is helping, M/M, yuri is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: This is another scene I wanted to write in my story Winner takes it all, where Joe wins, but decided to write a one-shot.





	I am there for you

**Author's Note:**

> For this one-shot, I think it is better to read my story Winner takes it all to better understand it, but you do what you want.

I sighed. It was a long and tiring day, and I was glad it was finally finished. I was going home to my lover. Or was Joe his boyfriend? Maybe husband? I am not really sure, they never specified it, and if I am serious it doesn't really matter. As long as I know Joe is there, waiting for me, it is all right with me.

Opening the door, I was first greeted by Balto, who ran up to me and jumped on my leg, barking." Well, hello to you too, Balto", I said and petted him on the head. He barked again and ran of someplace else. I heard rustling in the back and went over to the kitchen, guessing that Joe is there.

He was rummaging the fridge, probably looking for something to eat, and when he turned around, he looked surprised to see me." Hey, Yuri! Welcome home! You came earlier, than I thought you would, what happened?", he asked looking worried. I sighed. Joe knew me so well.

"What doesn't happen? I have problem finding the place, and we can't always use Nanbu's gym. Not only that, but I also can't find any new students, and those we have are not the best behaved. The neighbors complained about the noise, and they even called the police. I had to explain to them, what is happening and to promise we will be more quiet from now on. But how the hell do we do that? We are a fucking boxing club! You can't punch you're opponents quieter!", I rambled on, and Joe took a hold of my hand and led me to our couch.

He sat and patted his legs, motioning me to lay on them. I did just that and continued:" And not just that, we also have a problem with money! I mean I just don't know how to deal with all those problems, do I move the club here in our house? We are pretty far from any people here, maybe it would be better. But then we would have to clean the mess after every training session, and that would be just more work. And I could ask Yukiko for the money, but I don't really want to, I mean she needs that money for the company, and I can't just come to her every time I need money, like some beggar!", I talked for hours on end, while Joe just listened and stroked my hair.

He would sometimes add some idea, or a suggestion and we would analyze it, until we looked from every angle. Soon I didn't have any energy left in me to talk more, so we just stayed in this position in silence, enjoying each others company. Joe suddenly bent over and kissed me on the forehead, giving me a small smile.

I quirked my eyebrow and asked:" What that's it?", he giggled and bent over again. I lifted my head up a little, until our lips meet and we kissed this time for real. We kissed some more, until we both ran out of breath and decided to go to sleep.

While we were taking our clothes off, I heard Joe's voice:" So, how was your class today?". A small smile grew on my face and I started talking about the progress of my students. Even though they were all troublemakers, they are actually nice kids. And Joe knew, that it makes me happy to talk about them and the lessons I give to them.

I offered Joe to teach with me, but he said that he still wasn't so sure, he would be good at it. So we decided, he should practice, with one kid we found in the neighborhood, that gets beaten up regularly. We asked his parents, and at first they were reluctant to let us teach him, but after the beatings became worse, they decided it was for the best. That kid improved fast, and the beatings soon stopped.

Joe warned him, that he should use his skills just for defense, so he did. Now he comes regularly and Joe sometimes teaches him, and sometimes we just hang out together. So I am trying to persuade him to come to some practices and be just an observer, and then he can try to teach. And I think I am coming close to breaking him. Soon he won't have any excuses to use, to get out of it.

I continued to talk about my students, until we got into our bed and snuggled in. " So all in all, a tiring, but fulfilling day, right?", he asked and I nodded:" Yeah, so when are you going to come with me? Aren't you bored being in here all the time?", I asked hoping for an answer this time.

"Maybe, soon, but not right now. And no I am not bored. The boy comes over almost every day and makes me company", he said and I kissed him, glad he finally had a normal answer. Until now he would always just ignore the question or tell me he is not yet ready. Now I got a maybe, and that is even more than I ever thought I would get out of him, so I was satisfied. He kissed me back and snuggled closer to me.

"Good night, Joe", I said and closed my eyes, his presence relaxing me, and his warmth lulling me into sleep.  
"Good night, Yuri", he answered and we both trailed off into sleep, knowing there would be a better tomorrow.


End file.
